cpw_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
Hearts and Minds
Cold. That is the only word that comes to my mind. It is cold out here. A thin layer a snow starts to fall from the deep grey sky as I stand on my balcony, I look down, wishing I was like the rest. Wishing I was normal... What is normal? It's cold, I suddenly want to go in, to my bed. I'll sleep, and hopefully for one damn night I won't have a dream. I wipe away the tears that came from the wish I will never realize, and turn to go inside. The temperature hardly changes, I like the cold. Looking over at the small black box on the floor I wonder If I should play Nasu... No, I've had enough of it. I'd like a new game sometime, maybe... one day, when I can go out and face the world. After a few hours of sitting at my desk, writing out the journey of my previous, horrifying dreams I grow tired. "Should I sleep?" I ask myself, half expecting an answer. After slowly standing up, I reluctantly make my way over to my bed. A sense of both fear and comfort wash over me. Laying my head back, I imagine a Countdown. 3 2 1... Cold. That is the only word that comes to my mind. It's cold here. Staring down at the dead, deserted scene I wonder where The dark sky I'm staring at has no horizon, only a point, where the buildings just... stop. The infinite darkness is strangely inviting. Quickly, I turn around to walk back into my room. Upon entering, I look over at my bed. Ignoring the urge to lay on it, I walk towards my door. I bring myself to open it... I close my eyes and step through, this will be my first time in a month, that I've been out. I find myself not at the stairs of my apartment, but... in a place where there are 12 doors, they all look different. I notice an odd print on the ground of this place, it reminds me of ancient Aztec Art. I don't know where to go first... I look at the door that stands out to me the most, is the Dark Purple one with the three squares in the center. I slowly approach it, not knowing what to expect, and slowly place my hand on the door. Instantly my spine is iced over, a chill quickly runs up my now numb body. I pull the door open. As soon as I push it open, the ice running up my spine, now covers my body. Snow, snow everywhere. I love snow! I'm so excited to explore the icy wonderland, and so I quickly rush in. I'm overwhelmed with happiness as I look up at the light grey sky. I feel so welcome here. I start walking to my left and soon I come across a small, very short girl with pale bluish white skin and red eyes. She is dressed in a lavender-light blue yukata and has a sleeve over her mouth. She reminds me of the mountain ghost ladies I used to hear about, they were called Yuki-onna. I advance upon her to perhaps ask her where I am, or where to go, even though I've heard that these "Ghosts" aren't much for conversation... As soon as I open my mouth to speak, I am interrupted by her arm shooting up at my face, I don't react as much as I should, but I still am surprised. We seem temporarily frozen in time, aside from the gentle dance of her Yukata in the wind around us. Her stiff arm, unwavering in the chilling, yet calm and soothing wind, is connected to the hand hidden by her sleeve. In the crater of the sleeve where I hope her hand is, is cradling a small object. An egg, I presume. A Pale white egg, covered in white and grey dots. I take it from the cradle it rests in and she turns and walks from me, like a messenger having fulfilled her purpose. Category:Rough Drafts